El mal entendido
by xjapan
Summary: Cuando se es pequeño se hacen muchas locuras que ya de mayores quisiéramos olvidar pero en ocasiones las cosas no salen como planeamos One shot de los siete mounstritos


El mal entendido

one shot

capitulo unico

The seven little monsters no me pertenece si no pertenece a Maurice Sendack

En la calle 1234567 de la call winston se encontraban los siete hermanos Sendack era de dia y a la numero Seis estaba limpiando la habitacion que compartia con sus

hermanos en ese momento encontro una video camara en la que estaba grabado un lindo momento que compartian ella y su hermano mayor Tres cuando eran pequeños ella le tenia miedo a la obscuridad y el para reconfortarla se ponia orejas de conejo y le cantaba una cancion estaba tan absorta en sus recurrdos que no vio cuando su hermano Cuatro

Cuatro Seis Seis OYE SEIS TE ESTOY HABLANDO

Seis amm si te escucho

Cuatro ¿que estas haciendo?

Seis (esconde la camara) am nada

Cuatro ¿que escondes ahi? hey dejame ver (viendo el video) JaJAJA JAJA no sabia que el sabiondo fuera tan ridiculo

Seis(molesta) no te rias Cuatro no es gracioso

Cuatro Cinco Una tiene que ver esto

Seis NI SE TE OCURRA

Cuatro por favorsolo a ella

Seis JAMAS ¿TIENES IDEA DE COMO SE SENTIRIA TRES?

Cuatro Tres siempre ha sido dramatic

Mientras ella estaba distraida el numero Cuatro corrio con la videocamara a la habitación de su hermana mayor mientras la peliroja corria detras de el

Cuatro Una

Seis NO TE ATREVAS CUATRO

Una ¿que pasa?

Cuatro tengo que enseñarte algo

Seis MIENTE

Cuatro creeme es muy gracioso

Seis MIENTE

Una YA BASTA ¿que es lo que me tienes que mostrarme?

Cuatro solo a Una te lo prometo

Cuando Cuatro le mostro el video ambos soltaron la carcajada ante la mirada molesta de Seis

Seis BASTA NO ES GRACIOSO

Una lo siento es que jamas me imagine que Tres tuviera esa tan linda faceta es muy dulce

Ambas ven a cuatro quien traia a Dos Siete y Cinco a la habitacion de una

Seis dijisteque solo a Una

Cuatro soló a ellos porfavor

Una no chicos vallanse

Dos deacuerdo

Cuatro no quedense

Seis QUE SE VALLAN

Dos deacuerdo

Total de que a regañadientes todos vieron el video pero Seis convencio a Una de que lo borrara para su mala suerte Cuatro habia guardado el video en su computadora por lo cual Una Dos Seis ySiete tuvieron que disimular con su hermano todo iba bien hasta que por error Dos subio el video a la red en lugar de el proyecto escolar que el y Tres tenian que enviar para la escuela

Al dia siguente

Siete (asustado) Una mira

Una ¿que es eso? (siete traia un monton de cosas con la foto de Tres )

Siete las vi en la escuela todos tienen una

Justo en ese momento llega el mounstrito de las perdonalidades multiples buscando el periodico

Una Siete tu distrealo no debe ver estas cosas

Tres Siete dame el periodico por favor

Siete am deacuerdo( pero antes de darselo lee en la primera plana lo siguente "ridiculo mounstro adolescente causa sensacion" ) oye por que no mejor vemos el noticiero

Tres amm deacuerdo (en ese momento tocan la puerta)

Una yo abro (abre mientras Siete se lleva a su hermano a otro lado)

Periodista ¿disculpe podemos entrevstar al joven Tres?

Una mi hermano no va a dar entrevistas

Peridista es que estamos en vivo

Una ¿QUE?

Cinco minutos despues

Periodista a pesar de haberse convertido en un fenomeno mundial el Joven Sicmund Tres Sendack mejor conocido como el conejito gracioso se nego a dar entrevista alguna corre video

En ese momento se muestra el dichoso video en television nacional para cuando termino todos se quedan con caras de wath en especial un muy enojado numero tres

Tres(furioso) ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE?

Cuatro fue Seis ella lo grabo

Seis si pero yo lo tenia guardado Cuatro fue quien lo guardo en su computadora

Cuatro pero yo no lo subi a internet

Una entonces

Dos la culpa es mia sin querer subi ese video en vez del proyecto para la clase de historia

En ese momento hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que quien sabe como una sarta de periodistas logra entrar a la casa y por mas que intentaran esconder a Tres no lo lograron asi que se armo de valor y decidio salir a calmar a la gente afortunadamente todo acabo bien al final eso si Seis amenazo a Cuatro con golpearlo en la cabeza si se volvia a meter con sus cosas

Fin

Hola espero este one shot improvisado les haya gustado ya ni me acordaba de esta serie hasta ayer que sin querer en youtube me tope con algunos cap en ingles aasi que se me ocurrio escribir de estos peculiares hermanos bueno hasta aqui lo dejo nos leemos pronto


End file.
